


Kidnapped

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Bingo, Car Accidents, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_bingo, Community: ncis_verse, Gen, Kidnapping, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to find her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/Team3_zps725932bb.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Bingo card square "Bête Noire." Also for my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "Danger."

"Where is it, McGee?" Gibbs yelled.

"GPS puts it right here!" Tim replied.

"Abby?" Gibbs and Ziva both shouted.

Tony ran forward toward the edge of the road. "I see it!" He yelled. Slipping past the guardrail, he hurried down the muddy embankment. Gibbs was a second behind him as Ziva swept her flashlight beam down the road.

"Abby?" Tony called, reaching the flipped car. He shown his flashlight in the window and pressed his face against the glass.

"Abby?" Gibbs yelled.

"She's not here!" Tony called back. He tried the handle, but though it was unlocked, the door was jammed shut. "I can't get in!"

"Check the trunk!" Ziva yelled from above.

Gibbs climbed back to the trunk, which was relatively unscathed. "Keys!" he barked.

"I see them!" Tony turned his face away and then smashed the window with his flashlight. Reaching in, he grabbed the keys from the ignition and tossed them up to Gibbs before checking the backseat.

Fortunately, the trunk popped open on the first try, but then Gibbs cursed.

"Not there?" Tony asked.

Gibbs ignored him. "McGee!" he yelled. "Call dispatch! Tell them that Abby is kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?" he called back. "Are we sure she didn't just escape from the wreck?"

"Do it!" Gibbs growled back, angrier than Tony had ever seen him before.

Tony managed to climb back up the embankment to the trunk and found what had made Gibbs so sure. There was the studded collar she had been wearing that day, and a polaroid of her, unconscious.

Grabbing the picture and collar, Tony heard Gibbs whisper, "I'm coming, Abbs."


End file.
